Consumer interest in personal health has led to a variety of personal health monitoring devices being offered on the market. Such devices, until recently, tended to be complicated to use and were typically designed for use with one activity, for example, bicycle trip computers.
Advances in sensors, electronics, and power source miniaturization have allowed the size of personal health monitoring devices, also referred to herein as “biometric tracking,” “biometric monitoring,” or, in certain embodiments, simply “wearable” devices, to be offered in extremely small sizes that were previously impractical. The number of applications for these devices is increasing as the processing power and component miniaturization for wearable devices improves.
Certain biometric monitoring devices may be configured to monitor biometrics from a plurality of users. A user may be required to select a corresponding user profile to ensure that the biometric measurements are associated with the correct user of the device. Thus, the user may be required to perform certain interactions with the biometric monitoring device in order to have the measured biometrics associated with the correct user profile.